The 2nd and Last
by the hope conspiracy
Summary: A new girl turns up at hogwarts. who is she looking for? who is this 'he' she refers to so often? what is it about her that is so intimidating? [sucky summary i know] r& r if you feel like it...hopefully you'll feel like it
1. Introductions of a Sort

**Disclaimer:** Why do you think it's called a 'dis'-claimer? Because I own it of course!!! I own everything!!! So sue me!!! *evil laugh* ok, I lied... but I own this...err... umm.... oh! this concert ticket! so ha!

----------------------------------------------

**One - Introductions of a Sort~**

"So you know vat you vill do?" a woman's voice drifted through the almost empty room.

"Yes, I will be leaving tomorrow morning," was the reply.

"Very vell zen. Everyzing vill be organised for you before you arrive," the woman with the heavy French accent sighed deeply.

"Goot Luck. Ve 'ere vill be supporting you and ve 'ope you vill be successful," the woman gestured the mysterious girl out of her seat and ushered her out of the office before closing the door.

"Just what I need," the teenager muttered as she slid down the wall, causing her hood to slide down onto her shoulders.

##############

She woke up as the sun's warmth spread across her face and as the amount of bustling people on their way to work began to increase. She stood up, straightened the wrinkles in her skirt, slid her hood off and dusted off the dirt that had collected on her knee-high, lace-up, buckle-up boots.

She grabbed her duffle bag that she used as a pillow on the previous night, a long thin bag [that seemed to resemble a bolster pillow cover], and a box that seemed to be snoring from the floor next to her feet headed into King's Cross Station.

As she stepped onto platforms nine and ten, she glance down at the note in her hand. It read:

_ Run through barriers between platforms. If in doubt, follow an owl._

_'Great help this is' _she thought to herself.

She readied herself and her things in front of a barrier, not bothering to check if anyone was watching.

"Here I go," she whispered to herself as she started a run for the wall.

~~@~@~@~@~@~@~~

Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry were catching up on events that occurred during the holidays, when Ron's jaw dropped suddenly. Harry noticed the fact that Ron's attention had strayed from quidditch and Harry turned to see what Ron was gawking at. Another jaw dropped.

Hermione noticed the lack of conversation beside her where Ron and Harry had previously been chatting animatedly and turned to see both Ron and Harry were gaping at something behind Ginny, so she tried to get a look at what they had found so remarkably interesting.

There stood a girl that didn't look much older than her, wearing a denim skirt that didn't quite qualify as a mini, but was close to. She also had black knee-high, lace-up, buckle-up boots which were speckled with dirt. _'Original' _Hermione thought as she noticed the boots. She was wearing a deep red singlet top and a long, light coat that came to half-way down her calves with an attached hood. She was pretty, not something outstanding, but enough to turn a few heads, with her midnight black hair reaching down to her mid-back. She was too tall, too 'mature-looking' to be a first year.

Hermione nudged Ginny who turned, first to her still awestruck brother, an identical Harry and then to the mysterious stranger. She turned back to Hermione, shrugged and continued her conversation with Hermione.

"Wow," Ron said dumbstruck.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Like... Wow,"

"Like... Yeah..."

"I mean... Totally, WOW!" 

"Yeah"

Their 'intellectual' banter was interrupted by a rather annoyed and frustrated Hermione.

"You two are acting like stupid gits! You've repeated the same few words for the past three minutes! You two are starting to sound like... dare I say it, Crabbe and Goyle!" Hermione stated.

Ron, who obviously had been deaf to Hermione's insults, blankly said to Harry,

"Looks too old to be a first year"

"Yeah," Harry said, obviously loosing all the brain cells his head was capable of handling.

"THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD ABOUT ENOUGH!" Hermione gave out a frustrated sigh and grabbed Ginny's wrist causing Ginny to "Ooo" out of surprise. "We are going to go and talk to her, FOR YOU!" and before either of the two bodies that were currently sharing the single brain cell, that is, Harry and Ron, to register the information, Hermione and Ginny were gone.

_ 'Are they headed towards ME?! OH, I remember her, Krum's ex-girlfriend, I remember seeing that all over the gossip columns. And is that the young W-W-Weasley Kid? Better play nice, they're here'_

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger," She said with an outstretched hand, "And this is Virginia Weasley, Ginny for short," Ginny huffed in disapproval. "And we were just wondering —" She fell silent as the mysterious girl and herself locked eyes. It seemed like forever before Hermione finally blinked. The girl turned her head away, and then back at Hermione once more.

"I'm Bulanthya Zeshawna. I'm sixteen and I'm from Beauxbatons," she said as she took Hermione's still-outstretched hand and shook it.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" Bulanthya queried.

Hermione was still in a state of shock and Ginny was now _**very**_ confused.

"How did you? I mean... what was that??" Hermione stuttered, she was, for the first time, at a loss for words. Ginny was getting annoyed at the fact that she had been excluded **_yet again_**. 

"What was what??" She asked impatiently. Bulanthya looked at Ginny, and she stared deep into her eyes. A few seconds passed and the eye contact was ceased. Now Ginny was also in a state of shock. 

There was silence.

Hermione shook herself out of her trance and tried to think of something that would continue the conversation.

"Ummm... Err... Oh, are you muggleborn or are you a pureblood?" As soon as Hermione closed her trap, she knew it was a mistake. That was a **_really_** personal question.

Bulanthya looked like she was going to make a killing. She pondered for a moment and answered simply, "I'm muggleborn."

Ginny shook her head in confusion. "You're sixteen? Does that mean you're going to be in seventh year?"

"I guess so," Bulanthya replied. She had calmed down and now she seemed bored.

Hermione decided Ginny and herself were too confused and shocked to continue a conversation and that it was time to check up on Harry and Ron to make sure they hadn't gotten themselves into trouble already, so she elbowed Ginny and said, "Err... We better be getting back now. It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Bulanthya replied.

"Bye, I'll see you at school," Ginny said. She seemed totally, and utterly dumbfounded.

As they walked back down the platform, Hermione could have sworn she heard Bulanthya mutter something under her breath that sounded like something along the lines of "... mudblood might get in the way..." which confused her even more so. She didn't have the slightest clue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ 'Get your stuff, get on the train, get your stuff, get on the train... Stay OUT of people's way... grab your stuff, get on the train...'_

Bulanthya thought to herself as she carefully placed the snoring shoebox, the long thin bag, and her duffle bag in the corner of the compartment she had entered and sat down. It was the last carriage on the train and was very empty. Everyone else was packed in the first few carriages.

She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, trying to blank out her mind.

_ 'They've never met one of me before... he doesn't have the power... they aren't friends with him perhaps... there has to be others like me at Hogwarts... perhaps it won't be so —' _She was still thinking to herself, and was caught mid-yawn when someone entered the compartment. She kept her eyes closed, wondering who it could possibly be, but too tired to really care.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat, obviously trying to get her attention.

She popped on eyelid open to see two girls whispering and giggling, then noticing her look at them, they stopped and turned to her.

_ 'Oh, not this again! I swear no-one at this god-forsaken school does anything by themselves! Always in pairs!'_

Bulanthya sat up straight and looked at the girl who was about to say something.

"Hi, I'm —"

Silence.

Eye-contact was the cause, yet again.

The second girl looked from Bulanthya to her friend, like a tennis match, with a slightly confused, yet curious look on her face.

Eye-contact was ended and Bulanthya looked out the window.

"I, I... I think we should go now... Parvarti! We have to go!" the girl muttered to her friend, hoping Bulanthya hadn't heard. As they slid the compartment door closed, muttering rapidly, Bulanthya turned her head in their direction and said quietly before closing her eyes once more, "Bye Lavender."

~~%~%~%~%~%~%~~

Bulanthya was awoken when she noticed three boys yelling at each other, while two others stood around looking tough, and a girl who looked oddly familiar stood around, barely trying to hold back two of the boys.

_ 'Hermione.'_

"Excuse me," Bulanthya started. No-one had heard.

"EXCUSE ME!" The carriage fell silent. Everyone turned to look at who had spoken.

"If, you hadn't noticed, there was a person in this compartment, and if it didn't seem like it, this person _was _trying to sleep. But now there's no use in trying to do that while several incompetent males are bickering loudly, now is there?!" No-one said a word.

"Hermione," Bulanthya nodded in recognition at the girl as she nodded back before she continued.

"... now, introduce yourselves, state your business and we'll sort it out. You three," she said glaring at the three who were previously bickering, "find somewhere else to call each other insufferable gits."

The whole carriage was in a state of shock, all except Bulanthya and Hermione of course. The boy with the black messy hair spoke up first.

"Hi, I'm Harr —" he said with an outstretched hand towards Bulanthya. He of course was rudely interrupted by the boy in blonde.

"Shove it, Potter, you of all people should know, _Malfoys come first_ "

He turned to Bulanthya and said, "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Nice meeting you Draco." Bulanthya said, this time, she was the one with the outstretched hand. Draco took it as he looked up at her face for the first time. Their eyes locked.

Hermione watched as Bulanthya's face flickered with different emotions. Her eyes closed suddenly as she grabbed her hand back and stared up at Malfoy with complete and utter confusion.

_ 'Looks like she met the inner ferret.'_ Hermione thought to herself.

Malfoy was frozen in place for a moment before he gained his composure and said,

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle"

Harry noticed it was in exactly the same tone as he had on the train seven years ago.

"Don't mind that git, he just thinks he's so great when all he really is, is a STUPID, UGLY, OLD FERRET," The red-haired boy said. Malfoy didn't seem the least bit offended. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. And this is Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter." Ron said. Bulanthya chuckled to herself. Ron thought he was being so cool.

She looked at Ron, then at Harry. After about two seconds she turned away sharply, grabbing her forehead and wincing in pain. Everyone stood watching in awe. Harry looked utterly confused.

"Sucks doesn't it? Perhaps... we ... should go now..." Harry said as he, Ron and Hermione turned to the door and disappeared. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were about to follow suit, when Bulanthya's head shot up at Malfoy and said, "No. You stay."

They all turned back at her in curiosity when she said, "No, just him."

With that Crabbe and Goyle shrugged and walked off. Malfoy looked them slumping off, shocked. They had NEVER taken orders from anyone but him, let alone a _GIRL._

An eerie silence spread through the compartment. Bulanthya just sat there. Looking up at him.

"So you can Sēcan, huh?" She asked him finally.

He managed to choke out a "Yeh," after a short period of time.

Now an awkward silence was spread through.

"So... Draco. Why don't they know?" Bulanthya asked curiously.

"They? Know? Who is this 'they' you speak of?"

"You know, the professors, the headmaster... Your parents. Why don't they know you can Lōcian?"

"I... I... my parents would have made me practice it. Strengthen it. I didn't want to do that. Especially at the age of two. So, if my parents don't know, the professors don't. Does Dumbledore know you can?"

"Yeah. I guess so,"

"Too bad..."

Malfoy finally sat down on the seat next to her, but scooted away from her gradually. He looked at her, but she didn't notice. He was reading her, and what he read showed she was very, very confused. To the point she was arguing with herself.

Suddenly, he remembered. She was a mudblood. He had seen it when he searched her. Like she had searched him. But... There was something about her that just wasn't right. She... no. She _was _a mudblood. He had to leave. Immediately. But before he had uttered a word, she looked up at him.

"Bye then. And don't worry, I won't tell people about your summer holiday... activities," she said grinning.

"You saw that?! Oh, I mean, bye." And he walked out, hearing her laugh slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Mudblood she cannot be. She can't be. She's... evil. I saw it in her. I saw it. And no-one who blackmails could possibly be _'_good_'_. No, something isn't right with that girl. I'll get Pansy to find out. She's very sneaky, my Pansy.' _

Draco walked up the train towards his carriage where he would get changed into his school robes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking towards my things, I opened my duffle bag and grabbed my school robes. I pulled off my coat and shoved it in my bag before putting my robes on. They weren't that different compared to the Beauxbatons uniform.

Suddenly I heard a voice echo through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to school separately."

_ 'Alright then'_ I thought. _'In that case,'_ I walked over to my shoebox that was now clawing. I opened the lid and a kitten with the blackest fur you could ever see poked it's head out.

"Hey there Syn. Have a good night's sleep? We're getting to the school soon and I don't want you to worry, but You'll be getting to the school with the luggage. Is that alright with you?"

The kitten purred against Bulanthya's legs as a response.

"That's a good cat. Well, the train is stopping now. I have to go. You be a good cat ok Syn. Good, I'll see you soon" Bulanthya kissed the cat before hopping off the train.

A/N: Woo! First chap to my first fic! Her name's Bulanthya [Bar-lan-thee-a]. And the cat's name is Syn [Sin]. Who is this chick, what is she doing at Hogwarts and what does she and Malfoy have in common? Find out... sometime soon [hopefully] =D laterz daydreamer

follower of the ice-cream philosophy, believer of the hope conspiracy


	2. Some Sort of Displacement

**Disclaimer:** This is here to remind the funny looking people that 'the hope conspiracy' a.k.a. Jay, is not in fact Joanne K. Rowling, therefore, does not own Harry Potter (and associates). Thankyou.

----------------------------------------------

**Two - Some Sort of Displacement**

_'I'm standing in this chamber full of miserable little first years. me. a seventh year. here. with first years. Oh how Fleur would be laughing. That stupid wench. The stern-looking, tall, black-haired witch in the emerald green robes had introduced herself as "Professor McGonagall". She just looked at me and nodded. Seriously. She nodded! How very odd this school is. And to think that he's **here**. Of all places, here. Crazy lot they are, those —'_

Some first year boy was tugging on her robe. She looked down at the boy.

"Um... Do you know where the bathroom is?" The boy squeaked.

_'Why the hell would I know kid? I only just got here too! Why do you think, oh...'_

"No, sorry kid, no clue," She told him.

Before any more could be said, Professor McGonagall returned. "Now, form a line, and follow me."

"Hey Lavender, do you know where Bulanthya went?" Ron yelled down the Gryffindor table.

"Sorry Ron" She yelled back, shaking her head.

"She's odd. Very odd. And rather suspicious too. But **_very _**pretty," Harry said to Ron.

"Shhh! The Sorting's about to begin!" Hermione hissed at them.

_'It sings. The wretched thing sings. And it said we have to put it on our head. And they say this is the best wizarding school. Ah heck. Look at all those little first years. One by one, walking up, sitting on the stool, putting it on their head, it yells out something, they run off. Rather repetitive if you ask me.'_

"Perks, Mary-Sue," McGonagall said.

A girl with a bright pink face and mousy brown hair ran up and became a Ravenclaw. A few more names, a few more kids, a few more students.

"Yang, Catherine," became a Hufflepuff.

_'Wouldn't mind being in a house with such an odd name like Hufflepuff. Quite cute really.'_

And then.

"Zeshawna, Bull-ann-thya...?,"

_'ugh, they did it again. it's first year, all over again. damn parents with whacky names...'_

Bulanthya walked up to Professor McGonagall and glared.

"It's Bulanthya. Bar-lan-thee-ya. Hope you can get it right soon."

_ 'with poise, superiority and a splash of elegance, I walked up to the stool. I picked up the hat. I sat down. I put the hat on my head. My heart pounded in my chest.'_

> "Ron, I found her"

"Yeah, Harry, so did I,"

"She's so weird!"

"Lavender! You don't even know her! That's not a nice thing to say!"

"Hermione, don't listen in on Parvarti and Lavender's conversation!"

"Since when are you filled with moral Ms. Weasley?"

"Oh hush! I want to know what house she's going to be in!"

"That's the girl I was talking about Pansy,"

"She's a pretty one isn't she?"

"Umm... If you like that sort"

"So you want me to buddy up to this mudblood, find the goss on her, and report back to you? Huh Draco?"

"Yeah, that's basically it"

"What do I get in return? Hmm?"

"How much do you want Pansy?"

"A hundred"

"Easily done."

"Shake on it"

"It's a done deal"

All through the hall, bets were being made. Mostly about what house she would be in, but Zabini and Malfoy had another bet going on.

"I bet you can't get into bed with her Malfoy"

"I bet you I could"

"How much are you willing to bet?"

"Seventy-five?"

"Not that much, but I'll take it. And remember, no magic"

"When's the deadline?"

"Since I'm such a generous kind of guy, I'll say... before we graduate. I know it's not enough time for you Malfoy, but, you'll have to get along,"

"That's enough for me to do the deed several times Zabini"

"That's one ego you have there"

"And I love it"

_'oh, you're not a first year, seventh year is it? well let me see'_

_ 'hurry it up please'_

_ 'no need to be nasty dear girl. oh, so you're looking for him are you?'_

_ 'you know who he is? where he is?'_

_ 'i know many things, better make it...'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

_'this where i can find him?"_

_ 'sure is dear girl, now go join the rest of them'_

_ 'thankyou'_

"WHAT?!" the voices of four boys echoed the hall, with many other voices whispering along. Ron turned to Harry, Harry turned to Malfoy, Malfoy glanced at Zabini confusedly, and Zabini smiled slyly at Harry.

"Harry! Harry! I think I'm hearing things! Slytherin?! But she's muggle! That not right Harry! It's just not right!"

"Ron, think about it, it's not the first time 'filth' has gotten into that house," Harry said, still not looking away from Malfoy and Zabini.

"Harry, you just called her filth. She's just muggleborn. She's like you Harry. Harry, are you alright?"

He finally looked at Ron, " Yeah, Ron, I'm fine, I was just saying, Malfoy and Zabini look like they're going to be giving her hard year **_because_ **she's like me,"

"Pansy, remember our deal" Malfoy whispered across the table. 

"I know" They were silence by Dumbledore.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin, I'd like to say a few, meaningful words; Le regard et Découvre! Enjoy!"

_ 'I'm sitting and eating, and I can feel everyone around me shift nervously. Apparently, I'm extremely... is freaky the right word? Well, I can see Draco at the other end of the table, gesturing me to sit opposite him. Not sure if I should though, but he seems insistent... I think I will. Wow, look at all of them, they must really hate me. They're all eyeing me. Oh look it's Draco, just sit down. Sit DOWN! But I can't sit down, this girl's in the way... Oh dear'_

"Pansy, move over will you, I think Bulanthya is trying to sit,"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Pansy, Pansy Parkinson, nice to meet y— "

"Bulanthya Zeshawna, from Beauxbatons, nice to meet you too Pansy," Bulanthya said before taking a seat.

As she sat, Draco was chuckling to himself about Pansy's reaction to, well, Bulanthya. Bulanthya in the meantime, was glaring at Draco. He smiled questioningly back.

"What?"

_ 'Look, asshole, I know about your stupid little bet with that Zabini guy, and I know about your deal with Pansy. Don't ignore me, I know you can hear me.'_

_ 'Well, can't you just let me win the bet? I'll make it worth your while'_

_ 'No. I guess you want everyone to know about you and that guy during the holidays, and what you did? Hmm?'_

_ 'Ok, fine, I'll call it off'_

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Zeshawna, I must ask you to desist your little staring competition at this very moment! You are causing quite a scene!" Professor Sprout huffed.

"What? huh?" Bulanthya looked around confusedly, why was everyone staring at them? Pansy nudged her and whispered "During the staring competition, you two were causing little electric sparks everywhere"

"WHAT?! Um... Sorry Professor..." Bulanthya said hesitantly.

She ate the rest of her meal in silence, making sure no eye contact was made with anyone. This was going to be a long year.

A/N: Well then. I nominate it as most boring chapter of the year. Who's with me?

laterz daydreamer

follower of the ice-cream philosophy, believer of the hope conspiracy


	3. Your Welcome

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own. Don't Wish To Own. Don't Sue...please?

**A/N**: Title for this chapter is 'Your Welcome' not 'You're Welcome' I know how to spell thankyou very much.

----------------------------------------------

**Three - Your Welcome**

_'**Memory Data Journal. 1st August:**_ _Great. Not only do the people here mis-pronounce my name, but they've never encountered someone who can __Lôcian before. Does that mean that he can't Lôcian either? What if he, like Malfoy decided to keep it secret? What if who I'm looking for **is** Malfoy? How can I be sure? I doubt that I'd find him so easily. Malfoy seems to have the right traits, the fitting characteristics, but the hair is too different. No, the one I'm looking for has black hair. I better get to sleep, communication with another Sçca is tiring. I haven't done that in a long time.'_

Before long, Bulanthya was fast asleep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_ 'Sometimes I feel like I'm a computer. programmed with memory storage, a natural programming chip to wake me a 6:30 every morning. Absolutely crap when I want to seem '_normal' _to everyone else. Must get up now. Damn compulsive disorder.'_

At the dining hall, the students were having breakfast and receiving their timetables for the year. Bulanthya quietly sipped her coffee in solitude. Lessons started at nine so she had about an hour left so decided to go back to the dorms so she could get started on building a device she normally wouldn't be able to live without.

Walking down the hall, some fifth year Slytherin boys shoved passed her, knocking her skirt chain and notebook to the floor. The boys snickered as she looked up at them in disgust.

"Hahaha, take a look boys, it's just filth, on the floor, maybe we should wipe it up. Or, maybe not"

"I **think**, we **should,**" said another.

The three boys advanced on Bulanthya before one of them kicked her rather hard in the stomach.

"That's not very fair boys," Bulanthya said as she rolled up her sleeves, "Three boys against one mudblood wench hardly seems fair at all..."

Before anything had happened, Bulanthya had broken 2 noses, cracked a wrist, and kneed them all in the groin. They were lying on the floor in pain as she walked away, turned back and said "I thought there should have been more of you..." and continued to walk to the dorms.

When she got into her dorm, hardly anybody was there, so she forwarded to her trunk, pulled out a few electrical computer chips, some screws, a pair of pliers and a screwdriver before sitting on the bed legs crossed in front of her.

Within minutes, she had assembled something that could have been a small plastic round box. Thinking she was going to be late for her first lesson (which ironically was, you guessed it, potions), she put all her stuff away and headed for the door, but she was stopped halfway by a black furball around her feet.

"Hey Syn, can't talk now, gonna be late for class, go sleep on my bed or something,"

And she sped off.

**A/N:** sorry this was so short, i had to rush it abit coz i need to go out. hope you enjoyed it.. update soon-ish. yeah i now it was SHORT **and** CRAPPY chapter, but i'll make it up to you !

laterz daydreamer

thehopeconspiracy


	4. So This is What Hogwarts is All About

**Disclaimer:** Yes. I am secretly J.K. Rowling and I'm writing spin-off stories on where I will make no profit, as opposed to writing another book which will most likely be crappier than the last (as it usually goes) where I can make millions upon millions of dollars/pounds/yen/whatever-currency-you-want-to-put-it-in in merchandise. geez, you people have to be pretty stupid to believe me.

**A/N**: Hopefully this will be a longer chapter, filled with less crappiness.

**THANKS TO THE ENTIRE 13 PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! **

**mona -** yeah it is old english for look and see/ing. you'll see why in this chapter.

**without consent -** i had never thought about the electric sparks as reference to magnetism, but it's an interesting concept.

**BlueberryOrchidz - **hehe, I got the name form mixing a whole bunch of other names together. She's not.. insane as such.. but mysterious, that she is. and update your darn story already!

**Dream and White - **mystery is a good thing... keeps people intrigued and wanting more ... or so i hope

**. . . - **thanks

**anonymous - **thank you.. and by the way.. were you the one who wrote all those really cool poems? if so, virginia woolf reckons you're female. true/false?

**spammer -** thanks for the compliment i guess

**Linding - **aloha linding. bulanthya is cool isnt she? she's me.. in my fantasy world.. i take it back, it's not mine, in this situation, it's msn. j.k. rowling's... see disclaimer says that already. charlie's angels? i think not, this girl is her own woman.

**cedric - **it's a fanfic, it's inevitable that some characters would be a bit out of character, if not a lot. and you can't actually say that they're out of character because you don't know them personally so you can't quite say what their character personalities are. and even then people are prone to change./ it's amusing to have some idiots in a fanfic. it's comic relief. and no she isnt a robotic freak/ i said she ISN'T a robotic freak. she need those comp chips for other reasons that will be revealed in the future, and maybe the guys were just obviously weaker than her, or she was way too cool and strong for them to handle. who says chicks cant kick guys arses? the memory thing is just apart of how she grew up. a well trained brain. and who knows, maybe she is looking for old voldy/you-know-who/he-who-must-not-be-named.

**pixxie - **thanks , and update/post more buffy or hp stories already!

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

----------------------------------------------

**Four - So This Is What Hogwarts Is All About**

****She walked into the dungeon and everyone went silent. _'Oh God, not again'_ she thought as she took small steps towards Lavender and Parvarti's desk. They just looked away. She turned towards Malfoy's desk, but she soon realised it was already full.

"Miss Zeshawna. Would you like us to hold up the class while you find a seat?" Professor Snape inquired from behind her.

_'So that's why they went quiet and turned to me. They weren't really looking at ME, but the professor. Better find a seat soon. He sounds strict.'_

"Uh, no sir, I was just taking a seat" she choked, just before she slid into the seat next to Hermione.

"Good. Students, Today, and for the rest of this month,"

Everyone groaned at the word 'month'.

"We will be revising EVERYTHING you've learnt so far. From first year, to the present day. You will be working with a partner as usual, so hurry and pair up, before I do it for you. Keep in mind, you will be working with this person for a month."

There was a sudden rumble in the classroom as everyone tried to find someone to pair up with. Harry paired with Ron, and Hermione with Neville, so those three were out of the question, Crabbe and Goyle; an obvious pair as the same with Draco and Pansy.

Bulanthya soon found herself without a partner. Snape returned to the dungeon, expecting everyone to be paired up and ready, but found Bulanthya, sitting alone near the front of the class, looking at the chalkboard, dazed. There was obviously an odd amount of students since she had arrived.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, would you be so kind as to welcome our new student, and forming a group of three? Miss Zeshawna, take a seat with the rest of your group."

Bulanthya picked up her things, and moved to where Draco and Pansy were sitting. Snape flicked his wand at the board and the name of a potion appeared. The students assumed they were meant to collect the ingredients on memory, as the ingredients list and method did not appear on the board as it normally did. Bulanthya got up and went to get the dried nettles, snake fangs, horned slugs and porcupine quills.

She remained silent, and seemed like she knew what she was doing.

"Slow down, we have another hour or so in this class left, if you finish before the time, what do you expect we do then? Extra homework?"

"Oh, I didn't realise. I'm just so used to working alone. Umm.. you guys can finish the potion, it is group work after all, I just usually finish work quickly so I can be excused from class to... I mean, so I can... I'll just slow down then shall I? Sorry Draco"

Draco was wondering what her possible reason to be excused from class could be.

"Oh, are you two on a first name basis now?" Pansy asked

"Don't you usually call everyone by their first name? I mean, I find it so rude being referred to as 'Zeshawna', Are you telling me he's usually called 'Malfoy'? Because that's just wierd"

"Oh, I see... Um, you know what you did yesterday, when you looked at me, what was that?" Pansy replied

"That was —"

"It's called Sçcan. What she does is Lôcian. It a power to search a person's mind to see what they would normally willingly share with others, and sometimes more. When someone builds a defensive 'wall' or barrier from Sçca's, a Sçca cannot read them. When a Sçca searches another Sçca, and they are unaware of each other's power, they see more than they would normally, like family secrets. The power of Sçcan is evident from birth in _pureblood_ children only."

_'What's he mean '**family secrets**'? What does he know?? And does he think I'm a pureblood?? Oh no. What if this all comes out before I find him? I'm in trouble now...'_

Bulanthya was unaware that Draco was reading her reaction while Pansy wondered about the whole mudblood/pureblood thing.

"But, you are aware, if you look in the right places, it is possible to _buy_ that power, for the right price of course" Bulanthya retaliated her point.

"Yes, if you call several hundred galleons the right price" Draco said.

Draco slowly slid along his bench, edging closer to Bulanthya. She just looked back at him, trying to find his intentions in his eyes, but had no luck. He had formed a barrier to her power.

Draco slid his arm around Bulanthya's waist, and at first she struggled slightly, but when he tightened his grip on her and looked at her, she knew what was going on. He slid a note into robe pocket, before very slowly pulling his arm back.

They finished the potion at the same time as the rest of the class and then headed to their next class.

The library was empty due to the fact that everyone was at lunch, but people would be piling in soon enough, it was just a matter of ten, perhaps twenty minutes?

Bulanthya sat patiently, before getting bored and deciding to flick through the newspapers on the small coffee table in the centre of the well-placed sofas.

She wasn't exactly **hidden** as such, it wasn't as if she was in the back of the library in some dark corner somewhere, where she could have been. No, she was in an area that... well wasn't exactly open, but it wasn't secluded.

_Residents of a Romanian muggle village are baffled after a farmer  
found a hen egg, complete with shell, inside a duck egg.  
The 80-year-old farmer is blaming his blind rooster for the situation.  
"Obviously, this is just another case of young witches and wizards  
misplacing their joke eggs," said Aragus Monoton, the wizard  
in charge of the investigation. "It was probably the new crack-a-cracker  
product that was recently released into the joke stores in the past week -  
mainly Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes - that have taken the world by storm"  
"There isn't much left to this incident, as the muggles have already decided  
on the cause - and such a ridiculous cause at that."_

Bulanthya sighed as she put the prophet down. _Muggles don't do much for their own image. They make themselves out to be such intellectually challenged humans, especially in situations like this, but how else are they to explain it? They've no idea - well, no factual idea about magic _—

"Yes, muggles are _intellectually challenged_, aren't they? and I would have to say the same applies to mudbloods, don't you agree **_Zeshawna _**?" Draco drawled out the name, as to imply something, something Bulanthya had no clue about.

"No I do not agree. You know me. I'm indifferent to matters like that. So, what exactly did you ask me to meet you here for? Because I'm missing lunch for this"

"Yes, but you can always go to lunch once we're done here. I thought you were a patient person. That's what I saw in you earlier, so technically this is all an act. I must say, if I didn't know you any better - which I do - I would say you would make an incredible actress. So Zeshawna, why the act?"

"Must you call me by my last name **_Draco _**?"

"No one ever calls me Draco, and you never quite gave me permission to call you Bulanthya. And besides, you still haven't answered the question"

"Fine, you have my permission... geez, is that how everyone around here acts? They feel the need to call someone by their name? And what act?!"

"No, just pureblood manners coming into play. And you know exactly what act. There's something about you, I'm sure what exactly, but I can sense it. You're lying about being a mudblood. Why would you do that? That just means you get looked down upon by all the people who matter. Why would you want that?"

Bulanthya panicked. What was she supposed to do? Tell him what was going on? She didn't know if she could trust him. Or if he could help her. Well, she knew he was trustworthy, she saw that in him, but she didn't know if he would help her. What was the point in telling someone if they couldn't or weren't willing to help you?

"Did you forget that I can hear your thoughts?"

"Shit"

"Your language shows what kind of person you are..." Draco taunted

"So do your eyes Draco. And your...shall we say.. summer activities?"

Draco breathed in deeply.

"That was just once! I didn't even want to do it... not really anyway... What would father think if he saw me now?"

"You care that much about what your family thinks?"

"I care that much about my family. Stop changing the subject. We're supposed to be talking about YOU and YOUR family"

By this time, people were slowing filling the library again, and both Bulanthya and Draco were hungry.

"Fine, I'll tell you... just not now. Right now, I want lunch. I'm leaving to eat. You coming?"

"Yeah sure. But you have to tell me"

"Curiosity killed the cat Draco"

"Do I look like a cat to you?"

"No... more like a ferret..." A grin spread across Bulanthya's face.

"Hey! That was ages ago! How much more are you going to use against me?"

"Only what I know" Bulanthya replied, still grinning.

----------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry about the shottiness of this chapter, and sorry for how long it took to write and post. I've been busy.

The article about the Romanian village and the egg was true. it was in the news.

"**Saturday September 25, 2004**

Residents of a Romanian village are baffled after a farmer found a hen egg, complete with shell, inside a duck egg. The 80-year-old farmer is blaming his blind rooster for the situation."

www. theage. com. au/oddspot/ but I'm not sure it'll be up later on.. you might have to look in archives or something...


End file.
